A Shared Life
by Krystal Alspaugh
Summary: What happens when two girls from the States travel to Budapest for a vacation, and find themselves stuck in a ancient war between Hunks and Horrors? Can love truley conquer all? Summary Sucks, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, I just wish I did ;) Gena Showalter is soooo talented I don't even fall in the same category. Please review and tell me what you think. Please... be gentle. Love you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Allies P.O.V)<strong>

Allie was standing in the castle district of Budapest with her best friend Anna. They were both taking in the beauty of it all, the cobbled stone streets, the multi-hued windows of the cathedrals and castles all around. It was like stepping into a fairytale, Allie was just waiting to see Rapunzel's hair drop out of one of the towers.

"It's all so magical." Allie said on a whisper.

"You do realize you just sounded like Princess Jasmine in Aladdin, right?" Anna said sniggering, she loved to poke fun at Allie any chance she got.

"Oh shut up, your ruining the moment." Allie said back trying, and failing, not to smile at Anna. Allie loved Anna with all her heart, she was the only person that had ever stuck by Allie through everything. She was as close to a sister as Allie would ever get, they even called each other _sister_.

"So, since I'm _ruining_ the moment, you wanna head back up the street? I thought I seen a club that we could check out later."

"Sure, why not? I think I've seen all that I can for right now. I'm really hungry, we can grab a bite at the café on the corner up here."

Allie said pointing in the direction they had came from. Her and Anna started walking back up the way they came when all of a sudden they heard a _Pop, whiz, pop, whiz. _Allie and Anna had just enough time to exchange a confused look before they seen four huge men come racing around the corner of the nearest building. The man in front was wearing all white, with blonde hair. It took the girls a minute to figure out that he was being chased by the other three, who they now saw were holding guns. The barrels of the automatics were aimed at the back of the man in white's head. Allie and Anna were frozen in place, they couldn't have moved if their life depended on it which it probably did, because the men were not slowing down as they raced towards them.

"Allie run!" Anna screamed at her, not moving herself.

"I can't, and I won't without you!" Allie screamed back, hoping to knock herself and Anna out of their frozen positions. The man in white seen the girls and a cruel grin spread across his face, he immediately changed his course. He was running straight at them now. Before Allie and Anna could blink the man in white had his arms out like he was going to close line them, but instead he hooked an arm around each of their waists pulling them into the hard line of his body on each side. Without pause he spun them around to face his pursuers. Allie had time enough to look up into his face, she seen that he was wearing a wicked smirk as he stared back at the oncoming men.

"Let them go Galen!" the man with brown hair and, what Allie could see now were gold eyes, said.

"He's a fucking coward Sabin! Hiding behind women!" A blond and blue eyed man now was yelling. Allie noticed, because well, she's a woman, that all the men, including the one using her as a human shield, were inhumanly handsome and possessed a masculinity that could _not_ be ignored.

"Now, now. There's no need for name calling Strider." Galen said with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Come over here and fight like a man!" the last man in the group shouted, he possessed midnight black hair and…. Could it be? Violet eyes! He was more savage looking than all the rest. Like he was seething with need to hurt this man.

" I think I'll leave that for next time Maddox. Until then…"

With that Allie suddenly felt her feet leave the ground. She heard Anna's gasp blend in with her own. Allie and Anna looked at each other and then to their capture. What they saw was not what they were expecting. The man named Galen had sprouted beautiful white feathered wings, and was lifting up into to the air with ease. Galen was smiling down at them in way that had them shrinking in to the hard line of him. That was the last thing Allie seen before she blacked out from sheer panic.

**Galen's (P.O.V.)**

Galen the keeper of the demon of Hope was soaring over Budapest with two girls in his arms. One struggling and one unconscious. He was headed to his Headquarters stationed in Buda. The one struggling was putting up quite a fight, she would make a great soldier for his cause.

"Allie, Allie! Wake up! Are you okay? You son of a bitch I swear if she's hurt, I'll cut your balls off and use them as earrings!" the conscious one was screaming at him. She had spunk, he liked that. Galen just looked at the girl and smirked as if he didn't hear her threaten him.

"Don't you fucking smile at me! How dare you!" She started to beat on his chest. It didn't have any effect.

"What's your name sweetheart? Oh, and you may want to stop that in case my other arm slips from around this one." Galen said gesturing to the sleeping girl in his other arm. The struggler immediately stopped and paled.

"Please don't hurt her, she's like my little sister. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. I'll do anything you want just don't hurt her." She immediately changed her tune. One minute cussing and threatening him, the next pleading and bargaining. All for the love of her friend? He would have to remember that, for future persuasions.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt either of you." He didn't mean to, but the word _yet_ hung in the air. The girl paled. Again. Galen took a moment to look the girl over, she had deep auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes framed in long thick black lashes, lush full lips and creamy pale skin. It suited her very well. She shrank into him under his probing gaze.

"You never answered my question. What is your name?" Galen said with a smile

"My name is Anna. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I would like to know the name of the person that will be spending a lot of time with me." Galen said with a sinister grin. He had big plans for these girls.

"What and who are you? And what the fuck makes you think that your going to be spending a lot of time with us? You got tricked." Anna sneered at him, loathing etched all over her face.

"My name is Galen and I'm an Angel. You see, our meeting was not just by chance. You were sent to me to help me with my cause. Can't you _feel_ that?"

Galen had the most convincing look on his face he could manage. Hope had been seething for this moment, when he could finally strike at these girls. Without another word from Galen, Hope swooped into Anna's mind making her feel all that Galen wanted her to feel. He knew what she was feeling too, he always knew what Hope was doing to it's victim. Right now Hope was filling her with the need and realization of the why Galen was in her life right now. Anna's eyes seemed to glaze over for just a second before she shook her head as if trying to clear it. When her eyes met Galen's again there was sheer fury in the depths of her chocolate iris's.

"You are no Angel! I don't know what the fuck you are, but it sure as hell isn't an Angel. And whatever you just tried to do to me don't try again or you will regret it!" Anna screamed into Galen's face. Galen was utterly shocked. No one had ever broke Hope's hold. Maybe Hope didn't lay it on thick enough.

_What the fuck is the problem? _Galen mentally screamed at Hope.

_Don't know. She's stronger minded than I thought. _Hope replied back to Galen in his mind.

_Well give it a rest for right now. Try again later. _Galen was going to have to figure out a way to this girl another way. His conversation with Hope had only taken a couple of seconds, no where near enough time for Anna to realize what he was really doing. But he decided he needed to get Anna to brace herself for the landing that was coming up.

"Sweetheart I assure you that I am an Angel, and if I was you I would brace myself." Anna looked at Galen then straight down and realized he was heading for the ground. Galen felt every muscle in her body tense as he softly landed on the asphalt parking lot. He landed a lot more easily than he thought he would. Anna seemed to relax against him for only a moment before she noticed what she was doing and then she immediately tensed back up.

"Where are we, and why are we here? And why hasn't Allie woke up yet?" Anna looked to her sister-like-friend with nothing but concern in her eyes then back at Galen with stubbornness.

"I'm sure she's fine she just got a little overwhelmed, and as for where we are. This my dear is your new home." Galen said with a grin.

**Anna's (P.O.V.)**

After a lot of fighting, screaming and cussing to no end Galen had somehow managed to separate Anna from Allie and lock her into this cold and dreary cell. _Just fucking great. _What was he doing with Allie? Was she okay? If he hurt her… there would not be a rock on this earth that he could hide under where he would be safe. She _would_ find him, and she _would _kill him with pleasure. Angel indeed, who the hell did he think he was. No Angel would have that kind of menace.

Anna decided to take a look around her room to see if there was anything that would help her get out of it. There wasn't much at all, concrete walls, concrete floor, the cot she was sitting on, which felt like concrete, and one wooden chair. Anna felt a grin curl her lips. Because of all the fighting and screaming that she had done she was sure Galen was just ready to get her in the room with him still in one piece. He had forgotten to search her for anything that could be dangerous. Anna looked around the room's top corners searching for cameras that could see what she was about to do. Upon her quick observation Anna pulled out her pocket knife concealing it next to her side , and scooted the chair over to her. The chair was pretty old so a leg broke off with out to much effort. Just in case there were cameras in the room that she couldn't see, Anna balanced the chair on the cot so that it didn't tip over. Making it look as if she just scooted it over to rest herself on it, Anna bent over in a slouched position, one that looked as if she had given up. She hoped Galen would think that, she wanted him to come back in. With another cruel grin spreading across her face, Anna began to sharpen the chair leg into a nice looking stake. _He will regret ever messing with us. _Anna thought to herself as she began to work harder and faster.

An hour had passed and still no Galen. Anna was starting to wonder whether or not he was coming back. Anna had made very dangerous looking stakes out of all four legs from the chair. She figured that if there was a camera in this room, they would have come in and stopped her already because she knew she had slipped a few times in the hiding of them. In deciding this, she had taken the mattress of her cot and had set it up against one of the walls. She was at this very moment using it as target practice for the stakes she had made. Anna knew very well how to throw a sharp object at a target and make it stick. Allie's father, who was like Anna's father, had taught both girls how to throw knives, tomahawks, and Chinese throwing stars. He had always wanted them to be able to protect themselves no matter the circumstance. Allie used to joke that he was training them secretly how to be spies. Of course that wasn't the case, he just went to every length to make sure they could defend themselves.

Anna had been at this for about thirty minutes and had already learned the weight and balance of each stake, knowing just how much force she would need to stick it into flesh, muscle and bone. Anna had just went to retrieve her stakes from the mattress when she heard her door being unlocked from the outside. Moving quickly Anna threw the mattress, Swiss cheese side down, to the floor so Galen couldn't see what she had done to it at a glance. She then quickly put the stakes in her back pockets. The door finally opened and in walked Galen.

"I see you have calmed down, are we feeling better?" Galen ask in a silky sweet voice.

"Where's Allie?" Anna was tired of his games she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit.

"She's fine, still sleeping." Galen was smirking.

"Take me to her. Now." Anna put as much authority in her voice as she could. If looks could kill Galen would be six feet under by now.

"Now, now sweetheart, don't get ahead of yourself. I have some things that I would like to discuss with you." Galen said as he started to step toward her. Anna took an equal step back wanting to keep the same amount of distance between them, so that she had enough room to act when she finally did.

"I don't want to discuss anything with _you_. I want Allie and I want to leave. This is your last chance to give me what I want Galen." Anna said not being able to help the grin that was starting to twitch at her lips. She knew he wasn't going to cooperate, she had been hoping for it.

"Or you'll what? Scratch me again." Galen said with a mock horror voice, his smirk still in place.

Without warning Anna hurled the first stake over her shoulder straight at Galen. It made a very satisfying thunking sound as it embedded into his left shoulder, right on target. Galen roared at the ceiling and then his eyes fell on Anna, there was shock and fury in the blue depths of them.

"I said take me to her." Anna said now with a full blown grin on her face for her job well done.

"You little bitch!" Galen screamed, he started forward. Anna hurled another stake, another thunk, this time in his right shoulder. Galen roared his fury again, but stopped advancing. Blood was pouring wildly out from around the stakes, much more and he would pass out. At least Anna hoped he would.

"Take me to her motherfucker, or do you want more!" Anna screamed.

She was furious. Without pause she threw her third stake this time her target was his balls. And just like the last two. She hit her mark. Galen's eyes bugged, he was beyond words at this point, all he was managing was bellowing and roars. This made Anna even more livid, he could be limping leading her to Allie, but no, he's just standing there screaming. He deserved all the pain he got and more. Without provocation this time Anna hurled her last stake this time aiming for the apex of his collarbones. Galen started to gurgle as his own blood started to drown him. Anna noticed through her hate haze, that her stakes made a perfect cross on Galen's body. _Peace be with you fucker!_ Anna thought to herself as she smiled.

"I told you that was your last chance."

Anna was still waiting for Galen to drop from blood loss. She couldn't believe he had stayed standing this long! Galen had at this point made it back to the door frame and was leaning heavily on it. He was pale and there was a sheen of sweat on his blood splattered face. Raising his head to look Anna in the face, Galen ripped the stake from his neck with a wince.

"You just sealed Allies fate." Was Galen's gurgled vow. Without another word he slammed the metal door closed once again.

"Oh my God! What have I done!" That was the only thing Anna could scream as she crumpled to the floor as one by one of Galen's words sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short :( Hope you still enjoy :) Read on my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Sabin's (P.O.V.)<strong>

_We almost had the fucker! _Sabin the keeper of the demon of Doubt thought as he punched the wall in the entertainment room. No one looked up. All three that had been out today had at one point and time punched a wall somewhere in the fortress when they got home. Sabin was waiting for Lucien to get home so that he could have him track Galen by his spirit trail. Lucien, being possessed by the demon of Death, could see into the spirit world with his one blue eye. He could track just about everyone using the spirit trail they left behind. At the moment Lucien was out collecting and transporting souls to heaven or hell. Sabin was getting impatient.

Trying to ease some of his frustrations, he picked up his favorite pool stick and started racking the balls on the large table. Sabin was sure he was going to be playing alone. Maddox was being soothed by his woman, the adorable Ashlyn, and Strider was unfortunately suffering in his room. Strider being possessed by the demon of Defeat was literally the world's sorest loser. If Strider was ever bested in _any_thing, he would be in agonizing pain for at least a couple of days, depending on how big the defeat was. That made Sabin even more pissed. His friend was suffering _again_ because of that coward Galen. Sabin snapped the pool stick in two not realizing how tightly he was gripping it. _Damn it! That was a gift from Gwen! _Just thinking of his wife, Sabin calmed a little. Then he thought of how hurt she would be because he broke her gift to him and that had him furious again. Sabin slammed the remaining pieces of the stick on the ground.

"Gwen is going to be so pissed at you." William, Anya's best friend, chuckled.

"Shut up _Willie, _or Doubt will come out to play with you." Sabin snarled, although it probably wouldn't matter, the prick was so sure of himself Doubt was usually exhausted by the time he finally started to have even the faintest symptoms of his demon. Sabin knew it wasn't worth it, _he_ wasn't worth it. Sabin decided to wait for Lucien in the weight room. He needed to work off some steam. Gwen was in Alaska with her sister's at this very moment, Sabin wished that wasn't the case. Gwen could always get his mind off unwanted things just by walking through the door of their bedroom.

Sabin was on his way down the hall to the weight room when Lucien appeared right in front of him.

"Oh good, your finally home." Sabin said.

"What happened? The last time I talked to you, you were trailing Galen." Lucien said staring Sabin down.

" Yea, well we my friend have shitty luck. We almost had the fucker, when he decided to hide behind two women and then fly off with said women." Sabin looked exhausted by the time his speech was over.

" His cowardice knows no bounds, did you see which direction he flew in?"

" Actually that was the one reason I was waiting for you, I can take you to the exact spot where he had lift off. I thought you could follow the spirit trail from there."

" Absolutely, lets go immediately."

With that Lucien grabbed Sabin's arm, and flashed them to the end of the drive where Sabin immediately started in the direction of Galen's ascent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope I portray Lucien right in your eyes...mmmm Lucien... Oh, what? Sorry I was daydreaming ;) Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(Lucien's P.O.V.)**

Lucien had followed Sabin all through Budapest, on the same route that he and his men had taken that day. Lucien all the while was sifting through spirit trails trying to pinpoint each one, so as to find Galen's. He had been successful in finding Sabin's, Strider's, and Maddox's, but for some reason pinpointing Galen's was beyond difficult. That was until he came to the site of the '"lift off" as Sabin called it. That was where he definitely could see the two abducted women's fear. It was horrible. He would not be surprised if one of them had passed out from sheer panic.

" I couldn't latch on to Galen's trail, but I definitely found the women's" Lucien said as he gazed out of his one blue eye.

" Great! Follow it and see if it leads you to his headquarters. Is it bright enough to follow for a while?" Sabin sounded worried.

" Oh yea, I'll be able to follow it for quite some time, it looks like one the women's fear turns to anger." Lucien said following the trail from white to pink to bright red.

" I'll meet you back at the fortress. Gather everybody just in case I bring a _special guest_."

With that Lucien allowed himself to drift into the spirit world. There the trails got much brighter. Galen actually hadn't traveled far. It wasn't long before he landed, still invisible, in a vacant parking lot that had one abandon looking warehouse on it. Lucien drifted closer to the structure and seen perched at the top corners of the building were very expensive and in working order video cameras. Being in the spirit world Lucien could drift through walls. Lucien drifted down many halls surveying their set-up just so he knew how to attack and destroy it later when he had all of his men with him. He finally came across Galen, he was covered in blood and was limping. His gaze looked murderous. Lucien wondered how in the hell he had gotten these wounds. Surely the women hadn't done this to him.

" That little bitch! She'll pay for that where it hurts her most. Through her friend." Galen mumbled to himself.

So one woman had done this to him. Lucien was very impressed. Clearly this woman was not on his side by no means. But he didn't like the sound of Galen using this woman's friend to hurt her, he decided to stay invisible until Galen led him to the women. He could rescue them in the process of snagging Galen. Galen stalked down a deserted hallway until two doors became visible one the right and one on the left right across from each other. Galen unbolted one door and walked in. Lucien followed right behind him. Inside the room was almost nothing, a clearly rotted wood chair and a cot with a sleeping girl on top of it. She was very small in every way that Lucien could see. She looked young, maybe a teenager, but Sabin had clearly said women not girls. She had short layered medium brown hair and porcelain pale skin, her thick long black eyelashes made two little fans on her sleeping face. An altogether cute little face.

Galen stomped over to the chair and flung it outside the door, slamming it closed. At the loud bang the girl twitched and sat straight up. Lucien could immediately tell she was indeed a woman. She was endowed greatly. She looked young in the face, but her body didn't lie. The woman's head snapped in Galen's direction, her blue-green eyes widened in terror at the sight of the bloody man before her. Galen's scowl became a sinister grin as he stalked toward the young woman.

"What do you want? Who are you?" The girl screamed at him. Lucien knew he wasn't going to let Galen hurt this woman, but he wanted to see what he was up too.

" What I want is for that little bitch of a friend you got in there to pay for what she did to me! And don't worry about who I am just yet."

Galen said pointing in the direction of the other cell. Galen yanked the girl up by her arms, she let out a little whimper but no scream. She was trying to be brave and defiant. Galen didn't like that, because immediately he slapped her across the face. Lucian saw red. How dare he!

" You can thank your friend for that." Galen sneered at her.

The girl's head snapped back to stare him right in the eyes, her gaze was murderous. She bared her teeth in anger, and started fighting him wildly. She was nothing but arms and legs kicking and punching everywhere she could find an open spot. She most certainly found a few.

Lucien decided now was a good time to act. He appeared right behind Galen. The girl saw him and stopped moving completely, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Galen was furious, but seemed to notice that her attention was diverted. As soon as he turned around to see what she was staring at, Lucien punched him right in the jaw as hard as he could, sending Galen to the ground unconscious. Lucien turned back to the girl, she was at the far wall in the corner huddled in a ball. Lucien started towards her.

" No, No. No! Leave me alone! We haven't done anything!" She screamed at Lucien.

" I will not hurt you. I am here to take you away from this." Lucien said calmly as he knelt in front of her.

" Who are you?" The girl said, tears streaking down her bruised cheek.

" My name is Lucien. What is yours?" Lucien could tell that the girl was in death's hold, he was sort of hypnotizing her into staying calm.

" I'm Allie. I need to find Anna, can you help me?" Allie was gazing into his eyes with such intensity, Lucien could feel how worried she was for her friend.

" Let me get you out of here first." Lucien made to wrap his arms around her, but she flinched back and squeaked. Lucien's lips twitched. She was so like a little girl, he could definitely see himself as a protector of her. She was just so vulnerable looking.

From behind he heard Galen grunt as he was returning to consciousness. No time to prepare her for the flash, he had to do it now. Lucien put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet, she obeyed. Lucien stood Allie up and this time she let him wrap his arms around her. Her head fell against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him too. In that instant Lucien knew he was going to protect her no matter what. Lucien bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

" Hold on and close your eyes, this may be disorienting."

With that Lucien flashed immediately back to the fortress. Allie squealed as her feet hit the floor of his bedroom. Lucien looked at her face and she was pale, he had seen that look before. She was nauseous. Lucien immediately scooped her up bridal style and laid her on his and Anya's bed.

" It will pass." Lucien said calmly.

A man cleared his throat from behind. Lucien jumped up and whipped around only to find Sabin with is arms crossed over the large expanse of his chest. He immediately relaxed.

" When you said _special guest_, I assumed you meant Galen. Apparently I was wrong. What do you think Anya will say?" Sabin was smirking at the end.

" She's not for me. Look at her. Is she one of the women Galen abducted?"

Sabin came closer to the bed and peered down at the girl who still had her eyes closed. Lucien wondered if she had passed out from the flashing. Her chest started to rise and fall steadily. Yep, she had passed out. He didn't blame her, she's had a hard day.

" Yep, that's one of them. Where's the other?" Sabin asked

" Still at the headquarters, in a different cell. Galen definitely knows I was there."

" How?"

" Because I punched him in the face and knocked him out, in order to save her." Lucien said smiling. He really had enjoyed that.

" Oh, well okay." Sabin said chuckling.

" I need to gather a few things, before I go back for the other one. Send someone in here to watch her, just incase she wakes up."

" I'll have Strider do it. He not completely healed, but he's awake and able to stay alert."

Lucien nodded and headed out of the bedroom. Time for rescue number two and demon-abduction number one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy! Oh just FYI the characters Allie and Anna are based on me and my friend. I'm Allie :) and Author Skytsy is Anna. She's my best friend through thick and thin, and believe me she _would_ stake someone's ass for me :D Hope you enjoy! Please review**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (Allies P.O.V.)<strong>

Allie knew she was waking up, and quite frankly, she didn't want to. The last time she had woken up she had been face to face with a huge man covered in blood. She hoped and prayed that wasn't Anna's blood. He had slapped her and she had gone ape shit. She was meek and quiet most of the time, but the one thing she wasn't going to put up with was a man hitting her. During her craziness she had noticed another huge man behind the first one. Lucien. He had ink black hair an bi-colored eyes, one brown and one bright blue. And scars. So many scars. But despite that, he was gorgeous. She remembered her mouthing hanging open at the mere sight of him. He then preceded to knock out her capture and convince her to go with him.

She didn't know where she was, but she hoped it was somewhere safe. There was a rustling on the left side of her. She could feel that she was on a bed, she could also feel weight on that same side, like someone was laying next to her. Deciding it was time to let whoever know she was alive, she cracked her eyes open just a little. Lucien was not laying beside her, but another man was. At first she panicked because all she could make out was blonde hair, she remembered the woman beater in the cell had blonde hair, but the wider her eyes got the more she could tell that it was a different shade of blonde, darker with light natural streaks. He wasn't looking at her. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. He had a beautiful profile, nice straight nose, strong jaw, lush full lips.

Allie breathed a little deeper and his head turned in her direction. He had beautiful deep blue eyes. His skin was perfect. Not a flaw and tanned.

Allie blinked, not knowing what to say. He looked tired, but otherwise perfectly fine.

" Well, hello there sleepy head." The man said smiling at her.

" Hello." Allie whispered.

" I believe introductions are in order, unless your perfectly fine with having a strange guy in your bed." he chuckled.

" My name's Allie. What's yours?" Allie blushed at his cheekiness.

" My name is Strider. How do you feel?" Strider asked with what looked like concern in his eyes.

" Like a train ran over me, but otherwise I'm good." Allie said, a smile playing on her lips.

" I know how that feels. Are you hungry, thirsty. I know you can't be tired, you've been sleeping for quite some time." Strider had a twinkling in his eyes that Allie found mesmerizing.

" I could eat. I know I should have asked this earlier, but where am I?" Allie said sitting up and looking around the giant room. There were plush pillows everywhere in just about every color, chases, antique arm chairs, a fireplace, and a stripper pole right in the middle of the room. That was interesting.

" Well your definitely still in Buda, your at my home. You may have seen it while you were touring in the castle district, or maybe not since we're on a giant hill, but I know you have probably heard of it. You know, where the "angels" live."

Allie racked her brain. Then she remembered. She had heard of an old story about angels that kept Budapest safe, how they lived at the top of a giant hill and how no one usually seen them, except for one, who was said to bring intense pleasure to any woman he chose to be with that night or day. Allie looked at Strider again, she wondered if he was _that_ one. Now that she was awake more she recognized him, he was one of the men that was chasing her kidnapper. He had been the one who called Galen a coward for hiding behind her and Anna. So Galen was the Beaters name, hmm, how non-threatening.

"I remember you now! You called Galen a coward!" Allie said smiling.

"Yes, yes I did. I never miss a chance to piss that asshole off." Strider chuckled.

Allie sat up to face Strider fully. When she did she could have sworn she seen red flash in Strider's eyes. Allie flinched unwillingly. For just a second the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up, as if her instincts were on high alert.

"Did he do that to you?" Strider said pointing to her left cheek.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah he did that. He said I could blame it on my 'bitch of a friend.' I would love to repay him for that." Allie said as she touched her swollen cheek.

"Oh, don't worry you'll get your chance… I'll hold him down and you can shove a stiletto six inch heel in his temple." Strider said with a grin.

"That sounds great….. Wait, how do you know what a stiletto is? I mean you don't exactly look like the type to know your way around women's fashion." Allie said with a sly grin. Strider flushed at her words but immediately said,

"They wear shoes in porn you know, I just picked up on the term." His smile was mocking.

"Don't lie Strider, I've seen the pair of size twelve's in your room, don't be ashamed my friend… Gay pride!" The voice came from no where. Allie glanced quickly around the room for the speaker but saw no one.

"Up here sweet heart. Next to the door frame." The disembodied voice said. Allie glanced by the door frame and saw a small camera perched just above the right corner.

"Torin you lying motherfucker! I am not even in the zip code of gay!" Strider yelled at the camera.

"Poor poor Strider… just can't seem to accept himself. What will we ever do!" Came the delighted cry of Torin. Allie had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting out loud. Strider swung his head around at the sound she produced which was a little more than and squeak and his lips twitched.

"You sound like a drunk mouse. I think I like it." Strider chuckled.

Allie just smiled at him, when something dawned on her, why was there a camera in the room? Horror replace humor when her situation caught up to her brain. She was alone, in a room with a strange, gentle and funny, but strange man, and in a different country to boot, with camera's on the _freaking walls!_ This did not spell good. Jumping out of the bed quicker than she thought she was capable of doing, Allie grabbed the first weapon she could find which just happened to be a fireplace poker sitting next to the fireplace in its canister. And held it out towards Strider, letting him know she wanted to keep at bay. Quickly her mind was producing all kinds of scenarios that could happen right now. Of course he was nice to her, that's what sex slave sellers where at first. _Oh God, oh God, oh God! _What was she going to do?


End file.
